Resurrection
by ThebigW
Summary: Post Original Movie. Doris ponders her life without D, then hatches her plan to help Lamika, with disastrous consequences. Rating is 'M' for strong sexual overtones and lethal violence. Shoujo ai themes.
1. Death

Vampire Hunter D is owned by Ashi Productions, CBS Sony, MOVIC and possibly others. I make no profit from this fiction, but thank Hideyuki Kikuchi for the magnificent world he has created.

* * *

As the castle disintegrated around her, Lamika composed herself as best she could as she waited for death to take her. D had succeeded in ending the reign of the once great Magnus Lee, and without the count's power to sustain both form and illusion, everything was now going to hell. She took a few moments to make her peace with the now dead count.

"Goodbye, father. In spite of everything, I loved you with all my heart, once. You instilled within me both power and pride. I was indeed your princess, and I tried my best to live up to that title. I did everything in my power to make you proud of me. Your disgrace of yourself and our name, however, has now put an end to our lineage. All for the lust of that woman."

That woman, Doris.

She was likely safe now, far from the crumbling castle. Safe in the arms of that dhampire, D. Lamika felt a twinge of envy as she contemplated the two of them together. She recalled the night Greco had tried to kill her. The girl's brother had put an end to that threat, showing up on the narrow pass along with D.

It was odd, afterward, as they later traveled the familiar road back to the castle, that the dhampire hadn't bound her wrists, or secured her in any way. Was she not now his prisoner? As they came upon the passage that led directly to the castle, she prepared herself for her death by his hand.

But he hadn't killed her. Her father's sworn enemy had shown her mercy.

She had then sensed the nobility of the tall, stoic dhampire, even as she also observed the girl casting furtive glances his way every now and then.

So, she was in love with him, the poor fool.

Many things changed for Lamika that night, and as she made her way back to the castle, alone, she tried to sort out her confusion on the nature of those changes. She had started out the night with every intention of killing the girl, who, if allowed to marry her father would become the bane of her existence.

She had intercepted them on their way to the castle, the girl and the beast that had once been Dr. Fering. Striking the killing blow swiftly, she watched as he fell to his death. Amazingly, however, that girl who had been his prisoner, who would have possibly even been the victim of his lust when the count had finished with her, called out to him in sorrow and forgiveness.

Something changed within the young countess right then.

Doris had changed Lamika's heart. How? Why? Her desire to kill simply vanished at that moment, turning into merely an attempt to get her as far away from her father's influence as possible.

The young countess had been confused as well as startled by the effect Doris had on her. She was but a mere human! The girl had been marked by her father, had been tainted by his touch, yet she still had a purity of spirit about her, the source of which Lamika could only speculate.

Certainly life was about power, status, acquisition and revenge, was it not? Shortly thereafter, when Lamika, in the throes of agony, dared Greco to kill her, it was that same girl who protected her from him with her own body.

Lamika smiled grimly at the irony as she made her way deeper into the castle. Yes, that common girl now had at least a chance, albeit small, of leaving her mark upon the heart of that enigma, D. Lamika recalled her own countless days and nights of loneliness, longing for a man of D's lineage to appear and give her the courtship and, dare she think it?... even... romance that she felt she had been denied by circumstance.

She sighed and bit back that wave of envy. None of it mattered, now. Soon she would meet the next world.

* * *

Ghouls and creatures of the night were fleeing everywhere, trampling and even killing one another in an attempt to escape the destruction. A towering section of a load-bearing stone wall crumbled, creating a huge crater forty feet in diameter. The smoke and dust caused a coughing fit, but Lamika drew a kerchief from a small pocket within her cape, and, covering her nose and mouth, composed herself as she approached the crater's edge. The kerchief, scented with rosewater, calmed her down somewhat. As she peered down into the darkness, the howls and screams filling her ears, she dabbed her face with her kerchief, and, with her other hand, smoothed down errant strands of her beautiful hair.

She had killed before, by order of the count, or because some fool deserved it, but now, as she anticipated her own death, new feelings arose that she had never before experienced.

Regret. Sadness. Fear.

Fear?

She... was... afraid to die?

Yes.

She would not lie to herself. Not now. She had only known power and domination all her life. She had been the cause of fear in others, but never effect. She waited as she allowed this new feeling to wash over her. Her heart beat even faster. It was even thrilling to some degree.

"Bah! Enough of this."

The fear would not stop her. She willed herself to stop trembling. In spite of what her father had revealed, she was nobility, and this, her last act as a noblewoman, would be completed with the grace and dignity that had been hers all her life.

"I am Lamika Lee."

Looking around one last time at the cacophony around her, she closed her eyes and took the last step of her life into the pit.

The darkness welcomed her as she gave up her consciousness.

&&&&&&&

A/N: This is my first foray into the world of "D". He'll likely make an appearance in a later chapter, but this is about the relationship between Lamika and Doris. I'm still not sure whether it will be just a friendship or not. I could introduce an OC as a romantic interest for Lamika or evolve this into a yuri between the two protagonists.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Rebirth

* * *

"**_Alive_**" is owned by Pearl Jam and its other owners. I make no profit from its use in this story.

* * *

"Hey! Stop fooling around. This isn't a playground!"

'Stupid kids. How did they get to come along on this trip?'

Gareth Magnusson scowled at the two laughing teenagers pitching stones at crows that had gathered to pick at the remains of a dead werewolf. A silversmith by trade, he was much out of his element here and wanted to be done with this trip as quickly as possible. A fair-complexioned, slim man of forty-two, and about 5'7" in height, he rarely spent much time out of doors, and today reminded him why.

A group of men from the village had braved the trip to what was left of the castle of Magnus Lee to scavenge for whatever loot they could find. Once word had come from the girl who hired the dhampire that the count was dead, the villagers breathed a collective sigh of relief even as they rejoiced. A noose had been lifted from their necks as hundreds of years of terror had come to an end. All the minions, lackeys, and even the count's daughter, Lamika, had died in the massive implosion, it was reported. The village was even planning a celebratory festival at the good news.

The men had gathered because the count was rumored to have kept a cache of rare jewels as well as a fortune in gold hidden in the castle. Gareth often thought it odd that one with such power needed to hoard wealth when he could take what he wanted, whenever he wanted. No matter. Now it would all find its way into the hands of he and his treasure hunting comrades, if fortune smiled upon them.

They had reached an agreement that whatever was found would be shared among them, and had split into three teams of four each.

Leaving the horses behind at the remains of the drawbridge, they then crossed the remains of the moat on foot, alongside mule teams pulling wagons ready for booty. The implosion had created a seventy-foot deep pit that the men had to rappel down into. The moat was still draining into the pit creating stretches of mud and muck that could only be traversed on foot.

Gareth looked up at the sun and squinted as he reached up to brush back his slightly thinning red hair with a gloved hand. It was approaching midday. The heat was going to make this even more difficult. They would have gotten here sooner, but the mechanical mules balked halfway to their destination, due to a bug in their team-coordination program, and they lost at least an hour.

The squawks of the mules could be heard over the rim as the mule team master sent down groups of tool sets tied in bundles. Pick axes, shovels, beacons, small charges including blasting caps, and firearms, just in case. Each man had a kerchief tied around his face in order to survive the stench of stale blood and decomposing bodies. Already, fat flies buzzed about in waves, working on the rotting carcasses when the crows had eaten their fill.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He sighed.

He made his way forward, the last one of his team, as they carefully approached the largest of the pits, driving stakes every twenty or so feet to hold the ropes down. The footholds were few, and it was slippery going. Bringing up the rear, one of Gareth's tasks was to remove the stakes used earliest and pass them forward to be recycled. The men moved slowly, methodically. The last thing they needed was a mudslide. Doran Kadecke, the leader of his team, stopped when he reached the edge of the pit and peered down into the depression. Water flowed from under the mud and cascaded down into the pit. This was where they would enter the remains of the castle.

* * *

_**Is something wrong, she said**_

_**Well of course there is**_

_**You're still alive, she said**_

_**Oh, and do I deserve to be**_

_**Is that the question**_

_**And if so...if so...who answers...who answers???**_

* * *

Initially, it was barely perceptible, like the sound a butterfly's wings make if one listens intently. Then it spread, slowly at first, then, once slipping past a threshold known only to the gods, it made quick, ragged moves until it infused her.

Lamika's consciousness had returned to her body. The spark awakened her mind, and she was sentient once more.

She inhaled sharply and as a result, coughed up dust and phlegm. She raised a hand to her mouth as a coughing fit seized her, sending spittle and blood to stain the back of her glove. She groggily opened her eyes and for a moment, tried to regulate her ragged breathing. Thin rays of light streamed down from an unknown source and created mottled patterns on the walls and floor. The light also illuminated the clouds of dust that hung suspended in the air.

Lamika tried to lift herself from her prone position before finding that the tail of her hair was caught under a pile of rubble just above her head. Twisting her body in an attempt to get to her hands and knees, she gasped aloud as a sharp pain shot through her left arm. She sensed that it was broken.

She was dizzy and her head throbbed from the effects of a concussion that she was not aware she had suffered. Using her good arm, she twisted in the opposite direction and steadied herself on her knees while thinking about how she would free herself. Pulling at her braid was not working; the end of it was caught tight under at least half a ton of rock. The fates were indeed cruel, mocking her. Had the stones fallen three feet closer, she would not be in this, or any predicament.

Trying as hard as she could to think through the throbbing in her head, an idea came to her. Gingerly holding her broken arm with her right forearm, she tentatively reached for her scabbard, thankful that it was still attached to her belt.

She would need to cut through her braid to free herself.

Grasping the knife, she moved to make the cut, but then hesitated just a moment. Her hair had always been a source of pride for her. She took great pains to keep it long and luxurious, as befitting the daughter of a powerful count. Now, it was the source of her imprisonment. Sighing her resignation, she weakly began to hack at it, finally succeeding in leaving an eight inch bolt of it under the stone, forever. Now, at least, she could stand.

Cradling her wounded arm on her thigh, Lamika shakily stood up and surveyed her surroundings. Cutting a strip from her cape, she created a sling for her injured arm, using her teeth to help make the knot. The coughing fit returned, as she could not escape the thick dust, and she reached for her kerchief, only to find it is gone. The stench was almost overwhelming. The minions serving her father had always remained within the lower levels of the castle, while her suite was located in the eastern tower, so she had little need or desire to deal with the disgusting wretches in the past. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she leaned back against a part of the wall that was still standing, desperately trying to reorient herself.

Through the haze of the pain in her head and arm, something comes to her. A voice.

"It's true, you are a dhampire, but like me, you can learn to live as a human..."

The voice was strong, a lot like her father's.

Her father.

Through the physical pain and misery, Lamika's body now quaked because of something else. She began to sob as the memories came flooding back. The memory of her father, a proud and strong man, albeit a foolish one. She had tried everything in her power to warn him against taking that girl.

That girl... what was..?

The effort to remember Doris' name bore no fruit. Lamika reached up with her good hand to wipe the tears and blood away from her face. Severe depression then seized her as she looked about the darkness. Only now had her attempt at suicide come back to her.

Why... why was she not dead?

"What curse is this? How has this happened?" She asked out loud.

Had she failed at that task as well? The memory of her father's mocking laughter as he berated her before she passed out from his spell returned to her as well. She had first failed to kill the dhampire. She failed to kill the girl. She squinted as she remembered that she too was a dhampire, according to her father.

Now, unable even to take her own life, she was less than useless. Tears again created muddy tracks through the dust and grime on her face. How in the seven hells had she fallen to such disgrace?

Suddenly, a series of sounds caught her attention. Someone or something was pounding away somewhere above her. The sharp sounds exacerbated the pain in her head, but she had to get away from where she was.

Whoever it was, she would find them, and then begin to put back the pieces of her life. The fates wanted her to live for a reason. She would discover that reason.

"I...am... Lamika Lee..." she gasped as she stumbled ever closer toward the sound.

* * *

_**I, oh, I'm still alive**_

_**Hey I, oh, I'm still alive**_

_**Hey I, but, I'm still alive**_

_**Yeah I, ooh, I'm still alive**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!**_

* * *

To my reviewers:

Wolf-pup25: glad you like the story. I agree. Bloodlust is a great movie, but there is just something about the original VHD that I just can't put my finger on. Hopefully I'll work it out in this fic. Thanks.

Cynical Chaos: there are very few fics featuring Lamika, who I believe to be a tragic character, deserving of exposition. Thanks for following.

A/N: I likely won't insert another song as this fic continues. I was just cranking "Alive" out while I wrote this, and it seemed to fit. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Ja ne!


	3. Discovered

&&&&&&&

She saw lights. She heard sounds, and she smelled the blood of the humans. Her first instinct then was to feed. Fresh human blood would help her to regain her strength, and then her other powers would return. She considered her current condition and thought the better of it. She was too weak even to create a personal shield for her protection. She decided she didn't want to encounter them, only to follow them out of the exit they must surely have made out of the deathtrap that used to be Castle Lee. Once free of the castle, however, she would rest and gather her strength until she decided on her next course of action.

She pressed back against the wall as she tried to remain hidden and took a misstep as she stumbled on some of the rubble.

"What was that?!"

Lights from multiple beacons shone in her direction and illuminated her before she could escape into the background. She squinted as the lights flashed in her face.

"Who is she?"

"Look at them clothes, that necklace. She's gotta be the count's daughter, Lamika!"

Through her haze, for just a short moment Lamika considered how awful she must look if they couldn't recognize her immediately.

'Disgusting. Well then. I shall soon wash away this muck and...'

Frightened that she would kill them for trespassing the castle, some of the men turned and fled. Gareth crouched as he remained where he was, and, thinking himself a fool for not following the others, shone his light on her once again. Something was wrong. He squinted for a better look and then from thirty feet away, another light was trained on her.

"Gareth!"

It was Doran. A handful of men had remained with them.

"I'm still here!"

"It looks like it _is _Lamika, but it might be a trick."

"Right. Be careful. Grab a couple of the rifles."

"O.k. Keep the lights on her."

It wasn't the light from the candle that Greco had stolen but it was irritating and disorienting. Lamika growled and hissed her threat should anyone come any closer.

"It looks like she's hurt."

"I think you're right. She would have tried to kill us by now if she was at full strength."

The men crept cautiously closer.

"What do you think we should do?"

By now, Gareth had closed the gap between himself and Doran to a few feet.

"We should take her into custody if we can. She's got a lot to answer for."

"But that's not what we came here for."

That might be true, but as town deputy, I think I can speak for the sheriff. He would want... Caleb! What are you doing?"

Stumbling backward as she tried to get away, Lamika shouldn't have been surprised to see one of the men moving menacingly toward her. A foundry laborer as well as the town blacksmith, Caleb Forsythe was a man-mountain. Six foot-three and three hundred and twenty pounds, he had a temper to go along with his size.

As quickly as she could, she unsheathed her dagger to defend herself. However, along with her strength, her speed was also greatly diminished. As he closed in on her she slashed at him twice, missing both times. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it in his powerful grip until she dropped the blade. He grabbed her other wrist and twisted it as well. Her mind exploded in white-hot pain from the break in her arm. She willed the tears from falling. These pigs would never see her cry.

Slap!

His first strike hit her across the jaw.

"Where is the gold, bitch!"

"Caleb! what the hell are you doing to her!"

"Hey! We been diggin' for two days and we ain't found shit. This bitch can tell us where the count hid the gold. She maybe used to be hot shit, but them's was the old days. She ain't nothin' now. Look at her, she can't even hurt a fly now."

He balled his fist and slammed it into her stomach, to emphasize his intention.

"My brother. You freaks... what you did... " He grunted in a voice only she could hear.

He held her up by her hair in the strong grip of his other hand. She was barely 100 pounds, if that; like a doll in his hands. Now that things were different, now that the humans had the power in this region, now that she was in this weakened condition, he had no fear of her. They would get what they needed from her and then he would kill her.

"You ain't acting like you're hearing too well."

Slap!

He struck her once again, this time back-handed, his knuckles stinging that side of her face.

Lamika squinted at her captor through one swollen, blackened eye and a wry smile crossed her lips before a chuckle escaped.

"What's so funny, bitch?!"

A trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth where he hit her. Her tongue darted out and licked at it before she spoke, almost wheezing from the effects of the previous blow.

"I... am... laughing because... I am... going to... kill you."

"What? why you..."

"No... filthy... human scum... puts their... hands... on me and... lives..."

"Caleb! Put her down, now!"

"The rest of you stay back! I'm gonna get what we need from this little freak and then put her out of her misery."

"Doran! You can't let him just... even if she is a vampire... it's murder!"

Gareth grabbed a rifle and raised it to the large man's back in order to force Caleb to put her down. He had had his fill of killing, enough to last him a lifetime.

"Caleb!"

"Wait Gareth! She... she might know something. We've got nothing to show for our efforts. We... we won't let him kill her."

"I don't believe this!"

Caleb released her hair and then grabbed her by the throat with both hands. He increased the pressure on her larynx.

"Kill me, will ya? I don't think so... Heh heh heh... "

As she struggled under his powerful grip, her legs kicking at him as her good hand scratched at his face, their macabre dance with each other had an effect on him he hadn't anticipated. As he clutched her windpipe, literally lifting her body off the ground, the sense of power over her surged through him and flipped an obscure switch deep inside his brain. His blood pounded in his temples as it reached its boiling point.

To take her life with his bare hands...

Bloodlust had attracted a deviant sexual component, and a thrill went through his body.

He had become aroused.

"Oh yeah... you little fuckin' ... I'll kill ya. I'll kill ya."

By now he had completely forgotten that interrogation was the primary purpose of his actions. All he wanted for now was to watch the light of life flicker out of her eyes, for her muscles to relax as he took the fight from her and her struggling ended. He wanted to feel her last breath caress his face as it left her body. It would be almost orgasmic when that happened. His own breath came in hiccups as he alternated between bestial grunts and maniacal laughter.

Something else was happening, however.

Although he physically overpowered her, and was now asphyxiating her, her narrowed pupils locked onto his, and he found to his dismay that he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He had trapped her windpipe and she was not taking in oxygen but her will was powerful. He was falling into her deep aquamarine pools and he soon realized he couldn't escape. Like a cobra sizing up a spellbound rat, she did not blink. She was using the last of her life force to take control of his mind. This was the only chance she had to save her own life.

But wait!

Hadn't she wanted to die? All she had to do was submit, to end this war of wills and let his hands do what the crumbling stone could not. It would be simple, really. Then everything would be over. She would be gone from this cursed world. In the momentary lapse during that contemplation, Caleb felt her control over him slipping.

"Yeah. Thought you had me, you little blood-sucking bitch. Now you die."

His spittle made a track of drool down his face as he shook her.

'No. Not now. Not like this. Not at the hands of this... this human filth.'

With new resolve, she re-engaged the battle for her life. He couldn't believe it. Why wasn't she dead yet? He was using all of his energy but he couldn't finish her? Fear crept in and then terror began to seize his mind. He was now weakening under her spell. This couldn't be. He would succumb to her and then she would feed from his blood.

'Oh god, n... no!'

He tried to tighten his grip. He had to kill her now. He had to kill her before...

She did not blink.

With the last of her energy, she bared her fangs. The large man now began to panic. Failing to crush her larynx, he had to try something else. He would break her neck, killing her instantly. Letting go of her throat, he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and was about to twist her head with all of his remaining strength.

Everything went black for Lamika, as she had nothing left with which to fight.

And then for Caleb.

Gareth had had enough, and rushed up and struck him on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. The large man dropped the unconscious vampire, then fell to his knees before the rest of him hit the ground.

&&&&&&&

Ashley Sinstar: Thank you for your comments. I will try to make this entertaining and insightful, but we'll touch on some dark, intense subject matter (like Caleb's response to Lamika).

Wolf-pup25: Thanks. Hope the move went well. This fic will get darker and deeper, hence the rating upgrade. Hope you like it.

mke: Thanks for your review. Lamika a vampire hunter? Hmm. That is interesting. I'll have to think on it some more.

Next: Lamika is brought back to town where she is locked up and kept in a weakened state to stand trial for her father's crimes. The purpose of the show trial will be to find her guilty and publicly execute her.

ja ne.

W.


	4. Bound

&&&&&&&

For the second time in as many days, Lamika awakened to discomfort and disorientation. She groaned.

'Ohhhh… Lucifer, give me strength… and to think that all I wanted was to die… this is getting to be quite ridiculous.'

She sighed to herself while trying to shake out of her confused mental state. The first thing she noticed was the lights. Their brightness, and something else about them that she could not ascertain, caused her to squint almost in pain. The next thing she noticed was that she was restrained.

'What? What is the meaning of this?'

She pulled at her wrist straps, and then at the ankle straps that also had her tied down to the bed. Her rage began to manifest as she began to summon her strength in an attempt to free herself. After a few moments of effort, she realized that she had not budged the restraints even an inch. The lights, plus the fact that she hadn't fed since before she tried to kill herself had left her in a severely weakened condition. She continued to try to free herself nonetheless.

Again, futility.

Looking about, she noticed the details of the room she was in. It was of average size, perhaps twenty feet by eighteen feet with one door and no windows. There was a distinct antiseptic smell to the place. The walls were stark white, and they were bare, save for an odd diagram hung here and there which she could not decipher. The bed she was in was positioned in the corner opposite the door. There were various cabinets secured to the walls and a few free-standing chests containing who knew what. There was also a small stool on wheels parked near a desk that was just to the left of her. On the desk were various file-folders and a few sheets of paper that were laid out in such a way that she couldn't quite read the contents from her position.

Again she squinted at the lights.

They flooded the room with an unnatural glow, similar to the candle that had almost killed her, their intensity bearing down upon her, draining what little strength she could summon to even remain alert.

And it was cold, very cold.

Her mind spun through different scenarios of her predicament as she finally recalled the incident in the castle ruins. She was being held captive for some reason. Why? Well, she could think of many reasons why more than a few of the villagers in her father's province would want her. The first one was easy.

To exact revenge.

Count Lee had been most ruthless in the way he had preyed upon his subjects. Lamika herself had been almost as ruthless in carrying out his orders in order to sustain the atmosphere of fear during his reign of terror. She had fed upon them, the blood of numerous victims sustaining both her and her father. She had always looked upon them as no more than sheep, bred for her family's sustenance.

Now, prey had become predator. And she knew that they wouldn't let her die peacefully. They would… What? It was just then that she realized she was dressed only in a cotton robe. Who was responsible for this insult upon her? Someone had changed her clothing during her period of unconsciousness, removing her tiara, necklace and earrings as well. They… they dared to put their hands upon her royal personage? Her anger rose once again as her pride resurfaced in full force, obliterating her previous train of thought. She kicked and shook and screamed at whoever might be listening.

"Release me this instant! Do you hear? You fools do not realize the consequences of your actions. If you do not…"

The sound of a bolt being turned interrupted her tirade as the heavy door opened with a creak.

In stepped a man dressed in hospital whites, followed by what looked to be two nurses. Behind them was the mayor of the town, along with two of his aides and three members of the constabulary.

"Lamika Lee."

The mayor spoke first, even as the man in white stepped forward to examine her. He reached for her wrist to take her pulse.

"Take your hands off me, you worthless insect!" She spat, baring her fangs.

The doctor paused for a moment as she continued to struggle, and, satisfied that her restraints would not fail, continued with his examination despite her protestation.

"Lamika Lee!"

The mayor spoke once again, this time with more authority. She stopped struggling to glare at him.

"You are hereby placed in this detainment facility until we can ascertain your guilt or innocence with regard to the deaths of at least seven of our villagers."

"What do you mean? How dare you hold me against my will? My father will…"

She stopped short as she realized her mistake.

"Your father is dead. We have nothing to fear from him any longer. However, there is still the small matter of his cache of gold and jewels, which we believe remain in the castle ruins. If you were to somehow aid us in determining their exact location, I'm quite sure that information would go a long way toward reducing what will most certainly be a death sentence for you."

"You think me such a fool? Here I am, bound against my will and subjected to your ultimatums. You think that I would assist you filthy vermin in defiling my father's tomb? Only to be put to death after the fact? No. It is not I but you who are on trial here for daring to step above your place by your actions against me. You have insulted and defiled my person, and for that, your own sentence is death."

Lamika was of small stature, barely five feet and two inches tall, and she was very pale as a result of her weakened condition, and she was still quite disheveled, her once beautiful hair sticking to the beads of sweat dripping from her face as a result of her exertion. Her next words would have been laughable had they come from anyone else in her condition and situation. But they were in fact spoken by her, and they made everyone in the room shiver as their blood ran cold.

"I suggest you take this opportunity to end my life right now while you can, for I most certainly will escape these binds, and when I do, blood will run in the streets as I exact my vengeance upon you all."

Her eyes confirmed her promise even though her body could not, the intensity of her smoldering gaze clearly communicating her intent. One of the mayor's aides, shaken by Lamika's announcement, grabbed him by the sleeve as he whispered pointedly into his ear.

"Sir, we simply cannot take the chance that she won't gain her freedom and act upon her threat. Think of the lives at stake."

The mayor indignantly snatched his arm away from his aide.

"And what would you suggest? That we kill her now? Don't be an idiot. She can do nothing; she is helpless. She is also much too valuable to us alive at this time. We will get the information we need from her, and only then… it will be her blood that runs in the streets, when she is ultimately executed publicly. The village needs this for closure."

He turned back to the captive girl.

'I need this… Greco, you will not be forgotten. This vampire bitch will pay dearly for taking you from me… my only son…'

&&&&&&&

A/N: thanks wolfpup25, greatdemonfluffy and cynical chaos!


	5. Trial

&&&&&&&

"Hey sis, listen to this!"

Dan shouted excitedly, almost dropping the pulse rifle he was cleaning. Doris was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them. The mutton was fresh kill, and she had finally gotten the seasonings she wanted. Presently, she appeared at the doorway to the living area, wiping sauce from her hands onto her apron.

"What is it?"

"They've captured Lamika!"

"What?"

Dan quieted down so Doris could listen to the rest of the news broadcast.

"…all other cases have been postponed so that this trial can take place as quickly as possible, tentatively scheduled to begin within the next three days. Once again, Lamika Lee, daughter of the late Count Magnus Lee, has been captured and is held without bail in the central detention facility. She is charged with numerous counts of murder, as well as various atrocities against humanity. In other news, the expected drought is thought to be…"

Doris turned off the newscast, staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused as she was deep in thought.

'Lamika... is alive...'

She nervously wiped her hands again on her apron.

'D himself hadn't killed her; he knew her potential. He saw what she was capable of becoming. But she hasn't got a chance at receiving a fair verdict. They're going to kill her.'

"The sins of the father..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Dan spoke softly to his sister.

"What are you gonna do, sis?"

"I don't know. But I have to do something."

&&&&&&&

"Two silver pieces... for five minutes? That's a hell of a lot. I could almost get a whore for that!"

"Yeah, but none of the whores in this town hold a candle to her. She's special... this is once in a lifetime, you know that."

The guards at the prison medical facility were taking bribes and allowing Lamika unauthorized "visitors". For a price, men got to spend five minutes with the young former countess. Though they were strictly forbidden to have intercourse with her, they could molest her in any other way.

And they did.

&&&&&&&

Lamika was awakened by a calloused hand caressing her face. She reacted instantly, instinctively attempting to create a shield of protection. Remembering that she still couldn't, she raised a hand to the intruder, only to have the bindings restrict its movement.

"Heh, heh. You might as well quit strugglin'. You ain't goin 'nowhere, beautiful."

The man was a return visitor, unshaven and nearly toothless, and this time he reeked of sweat and alcohol.

"Such smooth skin. You're so pretty. It's too bad, what's gonna happen to ya after the trial."

Lamika remained silent, her lips a thin taut line. Her eyes glowered her rage at this indignity, however.

"There's a lotta folks here that hate you, that hate your guts. They wanna see you dead. But I don't hate you. As a matter of fact, I like you. I like you a lot."

To emphasize his point, he placed a hand upon her slender waist, and slowly caressed her body as he moved it up to her right breast. Lamika winced at the contact, and again struggled against her bindings.

"So nice and firm. It's too bad..."

The hand then went back down her body, to pause once again at her waist, before moving further down, until it found the spot it was looking for, at the junction between her legs. Lamika gritted her teeth and clenched her legs together, but he was too strong. He marveled at his good fortune.

"I ain't never had a woman like you before, but that's gonna change..."

The light was relentless, never ending, never giving her a chance to completely recover. The guards were under orders to never extinguish them while she was being held. She was already panting with the exertion of trying to defend herself, but as with all the other visitors, she was helpless, at his mercy. Her degradation continued, and he chuckled to himself as he roughly clutched her femininity.

"I don' care how many others been here besides me. This here belongs to me, and I"m gonna have it, maybe not tonight, but I'm gonna get it before you die, understand?"

She would not give the pig the satisfaction of a response, so she remained silent.

"You don't have to say nuthin' right now..."

He leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"But you'll be makin' a lotta noise before I'm through with ya."

The guard opened the door.

"Time's up." The man wheeled around, frustrated.

"What? Ahh, shit!"

He grudgingly surveyed her once more before leaning over her, inches from her face. He licked her cheek. His whiskey-laden breath nauseated her; had she any bile, she would have vomited. She bared her fangs, but he deftly avoided them.

"You want to kill me, don'cha? That's good. I wan' ya to put up a fight. I like my women lively. You'll see me again, soon enough."

He barked out a laugh as he made his way to the door.

When it closed and she heard the bolt click into place, Lamika let out the breath she had been holding forever. They were trying to break her, and they were getting closer to doing so with each passing hour, but she would not let them succeed. It was true they had the upper hand now, but she had to continue to believe that things would change, somehow. She closed her eyes and contemplated.

What about D?

Could he help her, somehow? She was locked up, disoriented, with no means of communication, but she remembered that she had felt a connection to him when Rei supposedly killed him after the candle disabled him.

She would have to take a giant step, and admit failure once again. Her ego was by now very fragile and she had to protect her sense of self with all she had left. Her mind raced through any other remaining options. She knew she had to get out of this place, by any means. Sighing, she swallowed her pride and tentatively called out to him mentally.

'D...'

It felt foolish. A shot in the dark. Seriously, what could come of it? He may as well have been millions of miles away. She resolved, however to give it her best effort, no matter how futile it seemed.

'D..? I need your help. Can you hear me? Can you feel me? I... I don't know what else to do. I've never been dependent on anyone before, but...'

Lamika rolled the word around in her mouth. She couldn't ever remember saying it to anyone save her father.

'P...please. D. If you can... '

She summoned every bit of energy she had and sent it out to wherever on earth he might be, the strain of that effort taking its toll on her already limited life force. As she lay panting from the exertion, she heard the bolt release and the door open once again. Preparing herself psychologically for what she was certain was coming, she did her best to disengage her mind from her body.

&&&&&&&

A thousand miles away, in the throes of battle against the minions of another human-feeder, D's sword cleaved through three mutant attackers in one swipe before his eyes lost their bluish glow from his power. What... _was _that?

"Lamika..!"

To the cool efficiency of his killing technique was added a renewed sense of urgency. The bowels of Hell would open up this night to receive a large number of new residents.

&&&&&&&

"Well now, Lamika. How are we today? Have we had a change of heart?"

The voice brought her back. It was the mayor. She relaxed slightly, as thus far, he was only concerned with one thing, and that had nothing to do with her.

Make that _consumed _with one thing.

The mayor sat back in his chair, raising an ankle across one knee. Lamika remained mute, head turned away from him, gazing upon the far wall.

"It's quite simple. You know what I want. We can stop playing these foolish games. I certainly don't feel happy about the way things are turning out for you. However, you leave me little choice in the matter."

He paused, running his hands through his white hair, then released a deep breath.

"Out of necessity, we are "adjusting" the security detail schedule, and this unfortunately will create periods of time when this part of the facility, and your cell in particular might possibly have no guard on duty. Our budget is quite stretched, you see, but you can easily help us with that, should you desire. This is quite distasteful to me. Why do you persist when we can easily help each other?"

He shifted in his seat, placing his foot upon the floor. He leaned forward.

"You can't want for this to continue. Believe me, it will get worse for you. You understand my meaning, of that I'm certain."

Lamika felt a chill down her spine as she understood completely. What she had been subjected to thus far were only preliminaries, feeding the fantasies of frustrated men for a few coins. What would happen next was clear. She would be left unguarded, and during one or more of those periods of time, she would be raped. The mayor grunted with exasperation.

"You must have some pride left; you're the Count's daughter, for god's sake! Put an end to farce this now."

Lamika swallowed audibly, and opened her mouth as if to speak, but seemingly thought the better of it, and again turned away from him.

"All right, then. Remember, this is your choice. Cooperation invites cooperation, and that includes your being treated with the respect I'm sure you feel you deserve."

The mayor stood to put on his coat and hat, then turned to leave with his assistant.

"Officially, this conversation never happened. Unless, as I said, you give me something to work with, I can't be held responsible for any further "adjustments" in the security schedule that leave you exposed. Should you speak publicly otherwise, I have no choice but to cast further doubts as to any integrity you might still retain."

With that, he nodded and waited until the door creaked open. He mumbled something to the guard on duty, then left abruptly. After a while, Lamika again tried to regain her focus in another attempt to contact D, when she heard the door open once again.

The next man entered, one she had not seen before, and he nervously clutching his hat as he glanced about the room. His eyes lit up when he saw Lamika, however. He licked his lips as he approached her.

"Beautiful... just like they said..."

She steeled herself for what she knew was to come next.

&&&&&&&

The trial was a sensation.

People from villages far and near came to witness the proceedings.

Lamika, in shackles, could only watch mutely at the proclamations of her guilt. Dressed in their finest, barristers took turns posturing and proselytizing as they sought fame along with the justification of a death sentance. After what seemed an eternity of useless filibustering, the judge finally turned to her.

"Have you any words in your defense, vampire?"

The once-feared daughter of Count Lee looked around the packed courthouse before standing on shaky legs. A high intensity spotlight illuminated her, further ensuring her continued status as a prisoner. Although dressed in prison issue, her majestic inner nature still shone through, as if a lotus flower discovered amidst the mud and muck. Doris, in attendance, couldn't help but shed a tear at the irony of a proud woman now reduced to this. Lamika spoke evenly, with little emotion.

"I am not a vampire. I... am a dhampire. I cannot defend what I am nor have I any defense for what I may have done in the past. I was bred and raised to sustain the hierarchy of dominion in this world, at the top of which are vampires, and so I acted accordingly. This court and this trial is a sham. You might as well put a cat on trial for eating the rat it captured."

"Order in the court!" The judge angrily rapped his gavel. The lead prosecutor spoke up.

"Your honor, as you can see, the defendant has yet to show remorse for her past actions. Her attitude of contempt for us, for her victims is clear for all to see. There can only be one verdict in a case such as this."

He turned to the crowd for effect.

"Guilty!" Came a cry from the masses. Others chimed in until the chant became a roar. The judge once again demanded and got silence. He rubbed his chin before he spoke.

"So, since you had no choice in the matter, since you were only a part of a pre-existant hierarchy, you admit that you ruthlessly slaughtered humans upon the order of your father, the Count?"

Lamika blinked her aquamarine eyes and sighed.

"Just who is on trial here? If in fact it is my father who is on trial, then you will have great difficulty with a conviction as he is most certainly dead. I should think you would need habeus corpus for the accused as much as for the victim in order for your due process to work?" Lamika gave a wan smile.

"Again, your honor, the accused shows nothing but contempt for this court, and by association, your honor himself!"

The judge contemplated the barrister's words. Lamika looked out upon the buzzing crowd

"It is quite clear that the balance of power has shifted upon my father's death, but if you are here to witness your pawn pleading for her life, then you will be greatly disappointed. Do your worst."

Doris could take it no longer.

"No Lamika! You can't give up! You must fight! You must choose life! What would D think if he knew you had given up so easily?"

The gavel fell again as the judge expressed his displeasure.

"Silence! Silence in my courthouse! Remove that woman immediately!"

Guards escorted Doris as she struggled within their grasp.

"Lamika!"

Then Doris yelled out over her shoulder something that startled even the dark haired dhampire beauty.

"Lamika don't leave me! I love you!"

The crowd was hushed into silence as it processed her words, before a great cacophony ensued.

&&&&&&&

Next: There is a method to Doris' madness... and the killing begins.

Thanks Cynical Chaos and Spirit-Wolf25! Sorry for the delay, but things should move along much faster now...


	6. Release

Later that night Doris returned home, still shaking with the excitement of the past few hours. She went to Dan's room to check on him. No matter how many times she tucked him in, he tossed and turned with the nervous energy of youth, and kicked his covers off onto the floor. She sighed softly in resignation as her latest attempt saw his pillow follow the sheets over the edge.

'My little brother.'

Watching him for a moment, a more sobering thought became seed for contemplation.

'My only brother.'

She settled herself quietly on the floor against the wall with her arms wrapped about her knees. Then she placed her cheek against her knees as she tried to sort through the many things on her mind. She often sat in this spot in Dan's room while he slept, far enough away from him so she felt she wasn't invading his privacy, yet close enough so that his presence offered her a respite from the gnawing feelings of loneliness. Doris was a strong, independent woman by most counts, but that tall, dark, mysterious man had breached her heart, and each day that passed and reminded her of his absence added its accumulating weight until she felt it might collapse within her chest.

Wistful over D's promise of a return, and ever concerned about his safety, she let her mind drift once again to the memory of the last time he had been there with them.

Of how physically close she had been to him.

In spite of his short stay with them, his presence still pervaded the house, in her mind. Such power, yet such empathy and tenderness. He had deployed great force while killing the snake women and numerous other ghouls as he rescued her that first time, yet he had gently tucked her into her bed and...

And...

Doris' face reddened at the memory of waking up after that rescue. He had taken it upon himself to find one of her nightgowns and had changed her into it before putting her to bed. Her face burned as the hot flash of embarrassment, and another, different thrill turned her skin even redder. He had to have gazed upon her then, even as his hands were upon her, yet he remained completely honorable. She was not ashamed of her body by any means; in fact, she could have been justifiably proud of her looks. She resisted vanity, however, as she had neither the time, nor the desire to expend such energy. Hers was an all-natural beauty.

Vibrant, flaming burnt-orange hair, full, supple curves, legs that went on and on, and a pretty face anchored by piercing, deep blue eyes, she was considered by many a rose in a field of weeds, and people responded. Men, and more than a few women, got that look in their eye as their gaze traveled up and down her strong, yet feminine, figure. Indeed, Greco, the poor fool, couldn't stop thinking about her, and went insane with possessiveness.

Others desired her as well. Initially, it was creepy, but she soon learned to deal with it, and eventually use it to her advantage. She learned to become quite the negotiator, getting good prices on feed and fertilizer, tools, hardware and other needs. She never promised anything, but she learned that a little extra word or two combined with a sincere smile and a direct look in the eye left most of the men she dealt with slightly off-kilter.

Because, she discovered, when you looked like she did, men wanted you. And they either tried to manipulate you, as did Greco, or take you by force, as did the Count, or else they simply gave you things in the hope of currying favor. Sometimes for just a bit of attention, sometimes when they thought they could get something more. Not all men, but those few exceptions she could count on one hand, she swore.

Yes, before she had been bitten by the Count, men buzzed around her like mosquitoes whenever she went into town. Her sharp, independent and slightly head-strong personality complemented her physical beauty, making her all but irresistible. That her short-skirted attire revealed ample amounts of her feminine attributes didn't hurt either.

But D...

He had seen her nude at least twice. Others would have offered anything for that thrill. Why did he not want her? She had offered herself to him that first time on the roadside where she had initially requested his services, and he had completely ignored that offer. Later, after sending Lamika home, Dan had finally gone to sleep. During her shower, she had touched herself in places she had become increasingly desirous of the feel of _his_ touch. Indeed, she had gotten so worked up just thinking that the object of her heat was resting on the sofa right downstairs that she rushed off to look for him although still dripping wet.

Oh God, she wanted him then.

But why didn't he want _her_? His commanding presence as well as her deepening feelings for him made her almost foolish. She was so confused and disoriented that she even offered him her own blood after he once again resisted her physical charms.

"You can, if you want to..."

Half-breed that he was, would his bite have transformed her? She neither knew nor cared at the time, she was so intoxicated, clutching onto him as she had been. Her mind was not working properly in such close proximity to his overpowering masculinity; she thought she would die of bliss when he clutched her about the shoulders as he fought the passion and blood lust rising within him. But once again, he rebuffed her.

Blood and sex.

Weren't those two of the things vampires, and even dhampires craved?

It was maddening.

It was sobering.

She gave herself up to him, but though he struggled against his inner nature, he _still_ would not take her. That he had indeed struggled gave her some small satisfaction, but did not fully explain his feelings, if any. He had risked his life invading the castle again and again to save her. If he did not want her, then exactly what connection did they have with each other? She fingered the crucifix about her neck, asking herself if she'd earned God's wrath somehow, and that this was some form of punishment for some long-forgotten misdeed.

Just what _was_ it about D?

It was something more than his tall, powerful build. She recalled through a semi-conscious haze his first rescue of her, slung across his shoulder as she had been, little more than a rag doll. His ability to battle multiple opponents with one arm yet gently support her with the other still sent a thrill through her. D was much more man than she had ever met. But her attraction to him went beyond his physical force. More than his long, soft, raven hair, his piercing eyes, his gentle baritone. There was something pure about him. He was a killer most assuredly, yet she could imagine him at an easel, painting a pastoral summer scene, or playing a soft, lilting refrain on the flute. Something else was there. What exactly _was_ it? Whatever it was, it was not _here_. She wrapped her arms about herself and sighed.

D would keep his promise, and come back to them, to her. He would not, could not lie. She would wait.

The cool night air was billowing the curtains. She looked through the flapping fabric to observe the bright yellow crescent moon. Right about this time, she'd be in the stable, giving Luke a good brushing and his mane a careful combing before surprising him with one of his favorite treats, a candied carrot. She had dropped one into the hot caramel sauce once when making candied apples, just to see if he would eat it, and he went crazy over them, often sniffing about her in the hopes she'd hidden one for him.

Luke.

Just thinking about him, a birthday present from her father four years ago, brought another jolt of painful emotion, underscoring her sense of loss even more. He had been more than just a mount. They'd traveled many miles together, just the two of them, and had been good company for each other. On those many nights that she had spent soul-searching, his were the only ears that listened to her hopes, her fears. There were times she felt he understood her completely.

But now he too, was gone. Doris clutched her upper arms more tightly and fought off the loneliness.

Since their father died, some of the neighbors looked on in anticipation of her failure to keep the ranch operational. A mere girl and an even younger boy hoping to keep the ranch profitable in the face of continued attacks by werewolves, mist-monsters, and other beasts bent on preying upon their livestock did not return good odds. It was only a matter of time, they gossiped.

But Doris had trained herself expertly in the use of the hydra-shock whip and had become quite efficient at protecting their property. Dan's aim was getting better and better with the pulse-rifle as he took down his share of trespassing beasts bent on a free meal. As a matter of fact, he felt certain he would soon be good enough to enter the annual Six-towns competition. In addition, Doris' skills at finance and management were improving. Before Count Lee stalked and claimed her, their hard work had begun to pay off, as the ranch had actually shown a profit that year, the first since their father's passing. The quality of their livestock continued to improve, and their reputation as breeders was actually starting to spread.

Just the two of them, she and Dan. They had to be strong, for the ranch, for each other. It was getting cooler, and Doris stood up and went over to the window to close it. The sounds of the barrier killing potential intruding predators had now become mere background noise behind the symphony of her thoughts.

And now, Lamika.

Doris shook away all other thoughts and concentrated on her plan to free the former countess. She didn't know how or why, but they had made some kind of connection that started on the night Lamika was about to kill her on the mountain pass, but stayed her hand. Then, during the final battle between D and her father, Lamika led Dan to the inner chamber where he could retrieve his sister. No, Lamika would not be executed, not if she could help it.

She knew her courtroom outburst had caused much talk and speculation around the town, but it was necessary; she had a plan, and would carry it through to completion.

She hated it, but she would manipulate men to her desires once again this night.

&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry, but there are no visitors for that prisoner. And anyway, it's past midnight."

The guard eyed Doris from head to toe. She knew it was a lie, as at least three men before her had been granted access.

"But I've got to see her."

The man looked more critically at her face, since he'd initially paid attention only to her figure.

"Oh yeah. Now I know who you are. I heard about you."

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and grinned as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, the courtroom. Doris, is it? Name's Tirk."

A short, cannon-ball of a man with black eyes and hair, Tirk reveled in his power as lead guard of the facility. And he abused it regularly, as he would presently. He leaned back in his chair as he undressed her with his eyes once more.

"So, the two of you are in love, eh?"

He rubbed his chin while she contemplated her answer.

'This is only the beginning. I've got to get to her. I can't falter...'

"That... that's right. I just have to see her once more. Before..."

Tirk grinned then as an idea came to him. He had already planned to take advantage of her. Girls with looks like Doris' rarely showed up at this place, much less alone and at night, and he was already contemplating getting his hands on her, but this was an even better idea.

"Well now, I ain't one to stand in the way of true love. Tell ya what. I'll let you see her, but ya gotta, oh, I don't know, maybe put on a little show fer the boys..."

"What?"

This was exactly what Doris wanted, but she continued to lead him anyway, trying her best to act surprised and shocked.

"I'll spell it out for ya. Since you two are lovers, as you say, it should be easy for you to make this a conjugal visit, off the record, of course."

"But I've never heard of..."

She continued the pretense.

"Hey, suit yourself. I can see her at any time. And she's only here three more days, and then..."

He spun the key ring around his index finger for emphasis.

"All right."

She hated the idea that he thought he had maneuvered her into this, but the final outcome was all that really mattered.

The guard smiled in victory, then got on his communicator and placed a few calls.

"... Yep. That's right. She's right here. I'm gonna bring her up in two minutes. Let everyone know the fee just went up to 8 gold. Yep. The show's gonna be worth at least twice that much. Good."

Tirk hung up and turned back to the red-head in front of him.

"Leave the whip here."

Doris removed the coil from her hip and reluctantly handed it over to him.

"I'm gonna have to frisk ya for any hidden weapons."

There was that nauseating grin again. He was obviously going to enjoy this.

"Hands above your head."

As Doris complied, she observed that his eyes fixed on the movement of her breasts as they rose in concert with her arms. He was so entranced that she counted at least three areas he had exposed himself to attack. She could have taken him down easily, but she reminded herself once again of her true purpose. He grasped her chin between thumb and forefinger.

"Open wide."

Again, she complied, and tried her best to conceal her disgust as he turned her head this way and that as he inspected the inside of her mouth for any contraband.

"Beautiful teeth. Lips ain't too bad, either."

He moved forward, as if to kiss her, but she turned away at the last moment.

"I see. All right then. Let's check you for any hidden weapons."

As his hands roamed her body, caressing, pinching, squeezing, Doris set her jaw and focused on a spot on the wall. Tirk's eyes never left her face as his hands explored her, wanting some kind of reaction to his invasion. She was steadfast, however.

'No one gets this close to me, not without my permission.'

That's what she'd told Greco, in the alley. This was different. Knowing she'd be subjected to something like this, she decided to go through with it anyway. For Lamika's life, she reminded herself. Once she got to Lamika, she'd...

She hissed when gnarled fingers found their way inside her panties.

"Sorry, part of the procedure. This here's one place women can hide stuff, ya know..."

His heavy breathing told her he was anything but sorry. He continued for as long as he thought he could get away with.

"O.k. You can put your hands down now."

Doris wanted to take a hot shower in the worst way, but there would be time for that later, if things went according to plan. She waited until he turned to lead her upstairs before she readjusted her clothing.

&&&&&&&

Lamika's "cell" was on the third floor of the facility, in the hospital ward. This was because the white walls reflected the light that subdued her much better, and so that the doctor who visited her every three days had the appropriate supplies with which to examine her.

Tirk stopped in front of the door and alerted the others inside to his presence. A bolt moved with a clunk, and the door opened.

The first thing Doris noticed was how bright the lights were. As her eyes became adjusted, she looked about, and discovered that there were at least a dozen others. But there, on the far side of the room, lay the daughter of Count Lee. Doris started to run over to her, but was grabbed at the wrist by this new sentry, whom she slowly recognized as Caleb Forsythe. Instinctively, her hand reached for her whip, but then she remembered she had left it downstairs.

"H'lo, Doris." He grinned.

Blue eyes blinked her recognition of him, as well as some of the others in attendance. She didn't really _know_ any of them, having only seen them in passing, but it was still a bit unnerving, being one of two women in the midst of all these gawking, salivating men.

"I was told I could see her."

Doris shook her wrist loose of Caleb's grip. Slowly, she moved toward where the dark-haired girl lay. When she reached her, she wanted to cry.

"Lamika. What have they done to you?" She whispered.

Lamika lay gaunt and pale. And there were marks on her face and the part of her upper body that was exposed. Doris leaned over and caressed her face, causing the former countess' eyes to flutter open even as her body recoiled from what it thought to be another sexual attack.

When her pupils finally focused, she recognized the girl who had almost become her step-mother.

"D... Doris?"

Doris tenderly lifted Lamika's head from its pillow and stroked her fingers through now much shorter, tangled hair. The onlookers grunted their approval as they waited for things to heat up. Doris whispered her plan to the girl.

"Listen, Lamika. I'm going to get you out of here, but you'll have to play along. I'm not... I mean... This is the best plan I could think of, so please forgive me. Your life is more important than my modesty."

She then moved her cheek to caress Lamika's, before gazing into still-questioning, aquamarine eyes. Then she slowly moved forward to brush the dhampire's lips with her lush, full ones. As the crowd croaked their approval, Lamika finally realized the opportunity she had as she now smelled Doris' blood. But... why?

She didn't have time to contemplate the answer as Doris kissed her again, even more passionately. The red-head now climbed up until her body was atop Lamika's bound one. What energy the dark-haired girl had remaining blushed her pale features as indeed this was the closest she had allowed anyone to her person. And the kiss! It was... it was... What was this new, odd feeling? Lamika knitted her brows in confusion as she tried to keep up with the charade.

"Yahoo! Lookit them bitches goin' at it!"

The room was filled with the sound of guttural grunts and sighs as the audience beheld the unfolding scene. Doris whispered once again.

"Another moment, Lamika, and they won't notice. Then you can... you can..."

Doris moved her lips down Lamika's cheek, to kiss about her ear, then down her neck and across her throat to the other side.

The increasing sexual energy was getting to the onlookers, making them restless, intense, approaching that point where mass-hysteria could soon take over, a force which could drive them to almost anything imaginable, including gang-rape, and possibly murder. Doris felt the swell also, it was so palpable, and fought its undertow. Keeping her focus, she deftly reached up and pulled down her choker, exposing her neck to Lamika's lips. The effect on Lamika was automatic; her fangs extended and she was about to strike when she beheld the bite mark left by the Count.

'Father.'

She hesitated. This girl, this country girl who risked her own life to save hers was also the last link to her father. Lamika contemplated the mark a bit more. Biting Doris there would almost be kissing her father, perhaps goodbye, perhaps for the last time.

Doris didn't understand why she was taking so long, but kept up the charade as best she could, her caresses, moans and gyrations keeping the men under her spell.

'Come on, Lamika...'

'Father.'

Lamika felt a tear roll down the side of her cheek as his powerful image took hold of her thoughts. Dear Lucifer, what would he think of his precious daughter in this predicament? How would she even...

Doris lightly bit her ear, reminding her that both their lives were at stake, and could end momentarily if she didn't hurry.

Lamika kissed her father one last time.

Doris felt the fangs invade her neck, and her life-force began to flow into Lamika's body. With the first coppery-tasting swallow, Lamika felt her power begin to return. She was so famished, that she gulped down swallow after swallow of the thick, red fluid. The audience couldn't see what was happening, however, because of the way the girls had positioned themselves. Doris soon became light-headed. If Lamika continued to drain her, she would be dead within minutes. Lamika momentarily considered that it was her original plan after all to kill this girl, but too many things had since happened.

"It's true, you are a dhampire, but like me, you can learn to live as a human..."

Perhaps that was true, perhaps not, but she'd never find out if she didn't get out of here, and she also needed to know the source of Doris' concern for her, to have risked everything for this. As Doris wavered in and out of consciousness, she finally slumped onto Lamika, whose new-found concern for her welfare included the fear that she fall off and injure herself. Retracting her fangs and licking the remaining blood from her lips, she considered her father's one-time claim that this girl's blood was indeed the sweetest he had tasted in centuries. Ah well, enough time later to debate that conjecture; it was now time to leave.

"Snap!" Went the sound of one wrist restraint.

"Pop!" An ankle restraint was no more.

By the time the on-lookers realized what had happened, Lamika was free, standing before them, her almost doll-like stature draped in prison-issue. She had easily broken the chrome steel bed side restraint when she leapt down and fashioned it into a staff of sorts. She twirled it once, feeling for its balancing point. Oh, how she missed her throwing spikes. Her personal shield went up, deflecting the first of the bullets fired her way by the now retreating guards.

"Everybody get the hell out of here! She's free!"

Before they could reach the door, the diminutive powerhouse lifted and hurled a supply cabinet, sending it crashing into the portal, cutting off that avenue of escape. Lamika didn't know what she felt more of, or what felt better, the sense of freedom, or the sense of pending vengeance.

"So, you would defile my person, disgusting animals that you are. Who among you has the courage to step up and accept your punishment first?"

The power, the timbre of her voice caused them to cower. From behind her came a weak voice.

"No, Lamika. Don't... don't kill them. Please. Just... just get out of here..."

Doris was sitting on the floor, her back supported by the wall. She was so weak she couldn't stand, but she could see everything that had transpired. Slightly startled at the nature of the plea, Lamika turned to the sound of Doris' voice. In that moment, while her attention wavered, the guards opened fire once again, even as one of them set off the alarm. This time, however, a stray shot hit Doris, causing her to wince in pain before slumping forward to the floor.

That sight, of Doris on the floor with blood flowing from her wound, broke the governor to Lamika's fury.

"You filthy vermin, I shall exterminate you all!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, then hurled the makeshift staff with such force that it speared three at once, pinning them to the wall like a surreal kabob of human flesh. It was her first kill in quite a while, and her hands were shaking as, for just a brief second, she reveled in the feeling. As their cries of agony filled the air, and as the others stood momentarily in shock, she moved next to the one standing nearest her left, and with blinding speed, cracked his skull open with the edge of her palm. Before his body even hit the floor, she moved, faster than they could take good aim, toward the shattered cabinet. Among its spilled contents were scalpels, the glint of which had caught her eye earlier. Not her custom crafted spikes, but they would serve admirably.

Scooping up half a dozen, she balanced, then deftly hurled them three-at-a-time, their sharp edges penetrating the windpipes of their intended victims with a soft "thwick". Those unfortunates gagged and sputtered as they drowned in their own blood. She continued her relentless attack, as they were now like sheep awaiting shearing. It had been a while, but her killing skills remained coolly efficient. Finally, only Caleb and Tirk remained, each having thrown his weapon on the floor in hopes that surrender would elicit mercy from their approaching executioner.

"On your knees, scum!"

The two men complied, but Tirk was still stupidly defiant.

"You'll never get away with th..."

Lamika struck him across the mouth, sending teeth scattering across the floor. The sound of the alarms filled the air, but Lamika made certain she was clearly understood.

"Speak only when you are spoken to. Now, tell me where my tiara, earrings and necklace may be found."

"We... we sold the..."

Tirk never spoke the last word because she slit his throat with the blade so quickly that he never even saw the movement. His eyes bulged as he clutched at the spurting wound, turning to Caleb for help, but finding none. He mouthed something, his last, then slumped forward onto the floor.

Lamika turned next to Caleb, whose coveralls were now stained with the contents of his bladder.

"Ah yes. I remember you. You were going to kill me with your bare hands, eh?"

"P... please..." He stuttered, spittle flying from his mouth as he trembled in anticipation.

"For you, I have something special..."

He started to sob when he saw her easily pull the chrome spike from the three men it had skewered, the large, hulking man reduced to a blubbering mass. Then she moved to his side and wrapped the shiny, bloody metal around his neck. With one twist, his head would be removed from his body.

"Lamika... don't do it. It's... cold-blooded murder."

Doris' weak voice wafted through the noise to her ears and reached her brain. The girl spoke directly to... what? Lamika's human conscience? Never! It was so frustrating. Damn her! Whatever it was, it pulled her out of her killing rage. She stepped back from Caleb, grunted, then leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your birth was under a fortuitous star, or you would be wherever _they_ are right now."

She waved her hand over toward the bodies that lay strewn about the room. He tentatively looked, then she pulled his chin so that he stared into the aquamarine pools of death once more.

"I shall not ever look upon your face again, is that correct?"

"Y... yes..."

Lamika retrieved a blade from one of the dead, then slowly raised her arm before slicing down, leaving the mark of an upside-down cross embedded into his cheek, an angry red gash that would never completely heal.

"Every time you look into a mirror... remember..."

It was the last thing he heard before fainting. The dhampire then smashed through the entryway, snapping the bolt when she kicked the door open before going back to retrieve Doris. Her bloody footsteps marked her exit.

She never turned to look back.

&&&&&&&

The dawn was approaching, and with it, the mesa could be seen rising out of the horizon. A few miles beyond this plateau was the ranch belonging to Doris and Dan.

D urged the DL9 to gallop even faster.

&&&&&&&

- - - - - - - - - -

Spirit-Wolf25: Hopefully there's more here that's unexpected. It's not illogical to feel for an animated character. When art, story and voice acting come together, the experience is sometimes a visceral one. Thanks for keeping up with this, and putting up with my many delays...

Jmartinz: Here is your continuation. Hope you enjoy...

ShortPoet: sigh I can't even begin to address all the points raised in your wonderful reviews. Let me just say that I thank you for pointing out areas of weakness, which I shall resolve when I go back to re-edit this after it's all done.

Cynical Chaos: It's hardcore because, in a world where vampires rule, it's about blood, power, sex, and crushing your enemies, imo. Count Lee couldn't keep his hands off Doris, going after her again and again, against his daughter's pleas and possibly his better judgment. Shoujo-ai? I, umm, think this chapter blows the last one away in that context. Thanks again!

Ja ne!

W.


End file.
